Dulce venganza o no?
by The Naight
Summary: Dicen que el poder tiende a esconderse, sera cierto?... lo se fue pésimo, pasen y lean mi historia les aseguro que pasaran un rato, ademas que pierden?...


Era un día soleado en Berk, como era de esperarse de un pueblo de barbados vikingos todos ya estaban despiertos haciendo las necesidades diarias.

A las lejanías del lugar se desataba una gran tormenta que agitaba al mar y formaba enormes olas que eran iluminadas por los poderosos rayos que soltaba la tormenta que solo podían ser opacados por el gran estruendo que hacían los rayos.

En una de las tantas montañas que había en el enorme océano se encontraba, una en particular que dejaba a la vista dos sombras que eran iluminadas por la potente luz de los rayos que caían cerca de esta.

-maldita tormenta, maldita montaña y sobre todo maldito océano- maldecía e refunfuñaba una de las sombras mientras sostenía un palo de madera que sostenía una tienda de acampar que era arrastrada al acantilado por las enormes olas de viento que chocaban con esta.

-tranquilo amigo sé que es difícil para ti pero trata de desistir-trato de alentarlo a desistir la gran tormenta su compañero

-para ti es fácil decirlo-le reprocho

-crees que es fácil para mí-le pregunto enojado su compañero mientras soltaba los palos que sostenían y le apuntaba acusadoramente con sus largos dedos.

-si-respondía soltando el palo de madera

-enserio…enserio-

-si tú tienes una gran piel que te protege del frio y unas garras que te ayudan a sostenerte del suelo-dijo la sombra apuntándole a las partes nombradas

-pero tú tienes… esa cosa de metal en tu pie que te ayuda a…-no termino la frase al darse cuenta de la incoherencia que estaba diciendo

-caerte-a completo la frase su acompañante

-mmm no están malo muchos matarían por tener lo que tú tienes-dijo otra incoherencia

-enserio… si acaso matarían por no estar como yo-dijo triste

Antes de que pudiera decir algo su amigo, se escucha como era arrastrado algo por las fuertes corrientes de aire, que reconocieron rápidamente.

-no… no…no-repetía una y otra vez corriendo hacia la tienda de acampar que estaba en la punta del acantilado

Sin pensarlo dos veces la sombra se lanzo al acantilado, al ver cómo caía la bolsa de acampar, al océano.

Estiro los brazos tratando de alcanzar la bolsa de acampar, antes de que pudiese tocarla algo o mejor dicho alguien le tomo el pie evitando que callera al océano y tuviera una muerte dolorosa.

-estás loco-le grito su amigo sosteniendo su pie con fuerza

-no pero súbeme- le pidió la sombra

Sin mucho esfuerzo lo subió con un jalón.

-por qué hiciste eso-le pregunto

-no se fue un instinto-le respondió

-pos ese instinto casi te mata-le dijo enojado

-no empiecen de nuevo, siempre es lo mismo con ustedes no hay ningún día que no se pelen –los regaño otra sombra que iba caminado hacia ellos.

-dile eso a chimuelo-se quejo el de la sombra

-yo perdón si yo no soy el que nos guía al medio de una tormenta-dijo ofendido chimuelo

-al menos yo no me como todos los suministros y dejo a los demás sin comer-se defendió

-a eso le llamas suministros ni si quiero los hubiese llenado-se excuso chimuelo

-CHIMUELO…HIPO no estamos en la mejor situación para que se pelen -grito la sombra más pequeña arto de la situación.

La sombra más pequeña tenía razón no eran las mejores circunstancias para estar peleando, la tormenta cada vez aumentaba y con ella la fuerza del viento y la lluvia.

Hipo al oír esto volteo hacia sus dos compañeros que estaban empapados y temblando por el frio que hacia al igual que él, la tristeza inundo su corazón no podía resistir llorar se sentía impotente ellos eran su responsabilidad.

A un que las lagrimas se hicieron pasar por gotas de agua que transcurrían de su cabello y desembocaban en su barbilla, sus dos amigos pudieron sentir su dolor, no por nada estaban unido en alma.

Estos se acercaron a hipo y le dieron un gran abrazo tratándolo de confortar y darle calor, a los pocos minutos salió un brillo de color azul que a los pocos segundos se apago y dejo a la vista a dos dragones uno de color negro y una de color verde.

El de color negro era enorme con escamas en todo su cuerpo mientras que el otro dragón era lo contrario al primero.

Hipo se acurruco en el más grande y con él estaba el dragón más chico en sus brazos tratando de reconciliar el sueño algo que se veía imposible para los tres que se encontraban hambrientos, cansados y heriros.

La tormenta paro en la madrugada dejando dormid plácidamente a hipo y sus dragones.

El sol se asomo por el oriente iluminando el océano y las numerosas montañas que se encontraban en este.

Al sentir los calientes rayos del sol golpear su cara, se movió de postura tratando de evitarlos algo que le fue imposible por más que lo intentara.

-haaa-bostezo mientras se estiraba tratando de espantar al sueño que todavía tenía.

Se levanto lentamente con una meta en su cabeza algo que llevaba haciendo ya desde hace un año, despertar a sus dragones todos pensarían que sería algo fácil y sencillo de hacer pero no, era una verdadera hazaña despertarlos y más si no habían dormido bien en la noche.

-chimuelo levántate-le dijo amablemente a su amigo

Al ver que no había respuesta, levanto al dragón más pequeño y le acaricio la oreja unos segundos para finalmente darle un pellizco.

-graarrr- rugió débilmente mientras torpemente agitaba sus alas tratando de huir todavía adormilado.

El muchacho al ver esto se le escapo una sonrisa mientras veía divertido la escena mientras acomodo daba al pequeño de una forma que el asico de este quedada enfrente de la cara del dragón mas grande, metió su mano en su bolsillo sacando una pluma de color blanca, tomo la pluma de la punta y la empezó a agitar a un lado a otro en las costillas del pequeño animal.

Causándoles a este cosquillas, soltó un poco de fuego por el asico que aumentaba cada vez mas hasta que se formo una gran bola de fuego que salió volando en dirección a la cara del dragón mas grande.

Este al sentir el calor de la gran llamarada movió rápidamente su cabeza de lado a lado algo aturdido, tratando de apaciguar el dolor, algo que no le funciono muy bien, después de unos minutos pudo abrir los ojos y recuperar la orientación, lo primero que vio fue a un joven de 16 años riendo a carcajadas mientras se tomaba la panza en signo de dolor.

-será mejor que te prepares-le dijo con una gran sonrisa chimuelo mientras se le abalanzaba, haciendo que cayeran al suelo, ya en el suelo este le puso la pata en la cabeza, mientras intentaba concentrarse, algo poco común en el.

Después de unos momentos la cara del joven se contrajo en signo de dolor mientras que la del dragón se liberaba del poco dolor que tenía.

-¡maldita sea, como duele!-dijo el joven castaño, mientras se tiraba al suelo y se retorcía del punzante dolor que sentía en la frente, como odiaba que pudiera hacer eso, aun que bien se lo merecía.

-jaja tienes razón es más divertido ver que sentir-se burlo chimuelo mientras veía la escena divertido.

-¿ya van a empezar?, si es así mejor me voy a la embarcación-bufo el dragón más pequeño.

-no seas un aguafiestas Dani, después de todo tú fuiste el que nos dijo que inspeccionáramos el lugar-le dijo chimuelo

-sí pero desde un lugar seguro-le reclamo Dani.

-hablando de la embarcación no sería mejor volver con ellos, ya saben estoy hambriento- dijo hipo mientras se levantaba del suelo, ya recuperado del dolor que anteriormente había tenido.

-concuerdo contigo my buen amigo-dijo Dani con felicidad mientras caminaba hacia los barcos, los cuales se encontraba a unas cuantas montañas de lejanías.

-estás seguro de esto hipo y no me evadas el tema, acuérdate que sentimos lo mismo-le dijo chimuelo a hipo mientras lo detenía, evitando que pudiera seguir a Dani.

-más que nunca chimuelo, nunca olvidare lo que nos hicieron- dijo con seriedad hipo

-entonces que así sea conquistemos Berk-

Hola lectores, gracias por leer mi historia espero que la disfruten, antes que nada este capítulo lo había escrito hace meses así que puede que cambie la forma de la escritura en el siguiente capítulo, espero que dejen comentarios…verdad que si van a dejar?...


End file.
